Bloon Ideas
''This page is for Lenardo Vegara Concha's conception. For Xanderblack3000's conception of the same name, see Bloon Ideas (Xanderblack3000's Conception). Metal Bloons Lead Bloon-Should Be A Property Like Camo Or Regrowth. Leads Move 50% Slower. Works on Ceramics and MOABs! Metal Bloons get +1 Lead layer per Layer. Black/Zebra/Tiger Leads?...Bombs/Darts and Fire or Ice can't Pop them, But Still, Magic, Bureau, Bullets, Plasma, Hot Spikes, Snap Freeze or Fire, Bloon Buster, Juggernaut, Hot Rangas...Whatever can pop them. Steel Bloon-Takes 3 hits to op, Releases 2 Leads. Faster than a White, as White to Black, Immune to Laser, 50% Slower Corrosion. Gives $5 Bronze Bloon-Takes 1 hit to pop, Releases 2 Steel, Fast as a Zebra Bloon, Immune to Laser and Fire, 50% Slower Corrosion. Gives $10 Silver Bloon-Takes 2 hits to pop, Releases 2 Bronze, Fast Between a Zebra and a Rainbow Bloon, Immune to Laser, Ice and Fire. No Corrosion, Acid Works. Gives $50 Gold Bloon-Takes 2 hits to pop, Releases 2 Silver, Fast as a Rainbow Bloon, Immune to Laser, Thunder, Ice and Fire. No Corrosion. Stronger Acid Works. Gives $100 Platinum Bloon-Takes 5 hits to pop, Releases 2 Gold, Fast as a Ceramic Bloon, Immune to Light, Ice, Fire and Thunder. No Corrosion. Gives $200 Uranium Bloon-Takes 10 hits to pop, Releases 2 Platinum, Fast as a Yellow, Weak To Plasma, Powered, Heavy and Ki Blasts. No Corrosion. Gives $500. If popped by Bloontonium, makes monkeys sick, losing 2HP every 3 seconds. Gear Bloon-Takes 1000 Hits to pop, Releases 4 Uranium. Fast as a MOAB. Weak to Explosives, Plasma, Heavy, Powered and Ki Blasts. Fires a Missile, every second, for 15 HP damage, Gatling gun, 5 Shots per Second, for 1 HP Damage each. Also a laser every 10 seconds for 50 HP Damage. Wing Bloons Wing Bloons move Twice as fast Rocket MOAB Like Wing Bloons, but just move 50% faster Eater MOAB Eats a Tower (Can't eat Flying towers), Releases if Popped. Spawn Non-Eater MOABs. Tower may lose Last Upgrade, Each Second Loses $100 Worth Upgrade, Count Resets when Freed. Empties Most Abilities's Charge (Not Fighter Monkey's). Ninja Bloons Move 50% Faster, Parry attacks, even Bullets, but one at a Time. Higher rank Bloons block faster. Even Bombs/Mines, by Energy Shielding, that recharges slower, but makes them Invincible. Charges through Roadspikes, but unguarded. Not Camo by default. Ninja Gunners use Shurikens instead of Guns. Shield Bloons A shield spins around it, blocking Attacks, but not Explosions Forcefield Bloons Forcefields takes a hit to Destroy, and reappears after 2 Seconds, Also on Bloons Spawned. Gunner Bloons Bullets/Tacks fired by them Weaken your attacks by 1. Higher rank Bloons shoot faster or fire stronger shots. Sprint Bloons Propel themselves with air, moving twice as fast a second, for every 2 seconds. Bloons Spawned spawn sprinting. Launch Bloon Launches a lighter bloon in front, boosting its speed x1.5 until it's hit. Ghost Bloons Become transparent regularly, avoiding getting hit. Earth Bloon It's Harmless, monkeys don't attack it normally, but pop it (100 hits, regrowths 10 per second) and it will cause all sorts of (graphical heavy) disasters. monkeys will flee. also send lightning bolt on THE PLAYER, and you get a game over. Spawns a Rainbow Bloon and a Storm Bloon, with Abilities (Laser and Whirlwinds) Those spawn their respective Striped bloons with Fire Breath, Ice Pulses and Lightning Bolt attacks. Shields lose power, and you're given the chance to continue in a Bloon apocalypse. Diving zombies (ZOMGs look like that) may seem a breeze compared with this. Sparrow Bloon Immune to Fire, Ice, Lightning and Bombs. Spawns a Tiger Bloon, a Zebra Bloon and a Bruiser Bloon Orange Bloon Immune to Fire. Spawns two Pinks. Purple Bloon Immune to Lightning. Spawns two Pinks. Bruiser Bloon Immune to Lightning and Bombs. Faster Than a Tiger, as Zebra to White. Spawns a Purple Bloon and a Black Bloon. Tiger Bloon Immune to Fire and Bombs. Faster Than a Zebra, as Zebra to White. Spawns an Orange Bloon and a Black Bloon. Coral Bloon Immune to Fire, Ice and Bombs. Fast as a Rainbow Bloon. Spawns a Zebra Bloon and a Tiger Bloon. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons